


The Masquerade

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex (ish), Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, Hand Jobs, Hickies, High School, Jalex (All Time Low), Jalex - Freeform, Jalex Oneshot, Love Confessions, M/M, Masks, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, School Dances, Schoolboys, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is dragged to the school dance only to discover he has a mystery admirer who he can't help falling for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masquerade

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"   
"Because Cassadee wants to go and I am not doing this alone." Jack frowned as he looked himself up and down in the mirror pulling the tie of his tux a little looser around his neck. "I feel like such a douche." He grumbled and Rian smirked.   
"Good, because you look like one too." Jack flipped him off as he chuckled softly.   
"If you abandon me all evening to go off with Cas I swear." Jack warned as he ran a hand through his fluffy two toned hair.  
"Will you relax? You know if you try you might actually have fun tonight." Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Surrounded by all the dicks from school but in masks. Sounds amazing." Rian just shook his head as he finished tying his tie.   
"Come on." He said as he put on his mask. "We've got to pick Cas up."

Jack quickly realised how little effort people had put into this. Within three seconds of stepping through the door he noticed all of three people with proper masks rather than cheap plastic things from the party shop. Jack's own had been a gift from his gran from a holiday in Venice. It was hand designed and hand stitched. It even had a satin ribbon tie rather than a piece of elastic, it was probably considered to be girly but Jack loved it. Cas had hand painted both her's and Rians to look like sugar skulls.

They grabbed a glass of non-alcoholic punch and convened in a corner chatting for a while, but it wasn't long before Cassadee had dragged Rian off to dance leaving Jack on his own. Just how he hadn't wanted to be. He had a brief conversation with Zack but it wasn't long before he'd disappeared off to hang out with his more popular friends once again leaving Jack alone in the corner like the sad loser he was.

He hadn't heard their approach over the music but Jack was alerted to the fact he was no longer alone when a deep and slightly creepy voice whispered in his ear. "Do you want to play a game?" Jack jumped a foot in the air before spinning around to face the laughing boy who he didn't recognise. "Oh my god your face!" He cried as Jack scowled. "That was not funny!" he grinned brightly and Jack admired his mask. It only covered the top half of his face stopping just above his lips but he'd painted the bottom so it blended in. He looked like the creepy dummy from the Saw movies only with caramel hair and bright hazel eyes.

"Cool mask." The boy grinned again at the comment.   
"Thanks! I made it myself." Jack couldn't place his voice no matter how hard he tried.   
"Yours is really cool too." He added. Jack shrugged.   
"My nan brought it back from her holiday in Venice."  
"Oh cool so it's a real Venetian?" Jack nodded, surprised that the boy even knew what that meant. "Cool."

The boy grabbed them a drink whilst Jack wracked his brains, trying to place his companion and also wondering why the stranger was bothering to hang around with him.

"God this music is so shit." He complained upon his return.   
"I know right. Why can't they play a bit of blink-182 or something." His eyes lit up with excitement at Jack's words.   
"I  _love_ blink-182! Please tell me you're into New Found Glory too?" Jack chuckled.   
"Obviously!"  
"Simple Plan?"  
"Yup."  
"Good Charlotte?"  
"Duh."

He grinned brightly at him. "I knew you were cool." Jack blushed slightly before confessing.   
"Yeah uh, about that. This is gonna sound awful but I don't actually know who you are." The boy chuckled softly, his dimples showing.   
"I didn't think you would."  _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

They continued to chat and it turned out that, whoever he was, he and Jack had a lot in common. His personality was cute and Jack couldn't help but find himself attracted to this boy.  _How can I be attracted to someone I don't even know?!_

Uptown Funk came on and even Jack couldn't resist having a little dance to that one. "Come on." Mystery boy said grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

It was safe to say that neither of them were dancers but Jack still laughed as they spun around in a small circle, rocking from side to side. People gave them weird looks but neither took any notice.

The song changed to a slow, romantic song that Jack didn't recognise. He sighed happily as he was pulled into the boy, chest to chest. A wave of cologne invaded Jack's nose and he inhaled deeply. He smelt good. The boy turned slightly so his face was pressed against Jack's neck making Jack smile softly. He noticed Rian sending him a confused look over Cassadee's shoulder.  _Who's that?_ He mouthed and Jack just kinda shrugged leaving him even more confused.

Jack felt the lad shift slightly and pulled back a little to face him. "You know I've really had fun tonight." He whispered. Jack smiled.   
"Me too." He blushed a little and bit his lip.   
"I feel really stupid admitting this but I really like you Jack." This only made Jack feel worse that he didn't know his name. Without thinking he leant in and captured his lips.

Jack gripped tightly on the boy's hips as his hands made their way into Jack's hair. Their lips moved eagerly against one another and Jack moaned softly into the boy's mouth as his tongue slid across his bottom lip.

The sound of a throat being cleared caused them to break apart and one of the teachers who were acting as chaperones was stood there looking highly unimpressed. He placed a hand on each boy's chest and forced them to take a step back. "One metre space." That didn't last long.

Jack found himself pressed up against the wall of one of the bathroom cubicles with his anonymous date sucking hickies into his neck. He moaned loudly before his lips were captured once more. Their bodies pressed flat against one another as they made out hot and needy. Jack could feel himself getting harder by the second and if it wasn't for the fact he could also feel his companions boner pressing against his thigh he'd feel embarrassed.

"Don't you think." Jack began as they broke apart for breath. "I should get to know who you are?" Their lips began to meet in brief sloppy kisses as he thought.   
"Nope." Jack pouted though the boy continued to kiss him.   
"That's not fair... you... know who I... am." the boy shrugged.   
"I didn't... say it was... fair. Besides... you wouldn't be here... If you knew... who I was." Jack raised an eyebrow.   
"Want a bet?"

He pulled back and looked to Jack, eyebrows furrowed. "Aren't you having fun?" Jack nodded vigorously. He most definitely was. "Then why does it matter?" Jack frowned. "Wouldn't  _you_ want to know who you were kissing?" He shrugged.   
"I like the secrecy."   
"Of course you do."

All forms of coherent conversation ended there as Mr. Secrecy got down on his knees and started unbuckling Jack's belt. "What are you-" Jack began but cut himself off moaning when the honey haired boy took him into his mouth. He slowly sucked at his head, teasing the slit with his tongue. He pulled off, licking a line up the underside of Jack's member before taking him further into his mouth.

Jack's mind was blown as he stared down at the boy before him. Pretty pink lips stretching around him as he bobbed his head taking more and more of Jack each time. The sight alone was magnificent but the pleasure was beyond compare. Jack had never received a blowjobs before but he was certain he wanted more.  _If a blowjob feels this good imagine what sex must feel like!_

The boy groaned around him causing vibrations that made Jack's toes curl. "God you sound so hot." His voice was gruff and worn as he looked up to Jack with dark lust filled eyes, pressing soft kisses to his shaft. Without warning he deep throated Jack causing his eyes to roll back in pleasure.

He sucked hard as Jack throbbed in his mouth finally sending Jack over the edge. His hips bucked as the orgasm took hold and he had a vague sense of guilt for the boy at his feet but not enough to register. The boy didn't complain so why should he?

The second Jack was finished his companion was on his feet and their lips were moulded together once more. Jack cringed slightly at the salty bitter taste in the boy's mouth.  _So that's what cum tastes like._ Now Jack had zero experience with sex and nothing beyond what had just happened with blow jobs but there was an area that Jack had managed to perfect over time all on his lonesome. He started tackling the boy's pants, getting them open with ease before pushing his hand into the boys boxers and taking a firm grip of his member. He gasped into Jack's mouth and pulled back slightly. "You don't have to." He was looking at Jack with those sexy, dark eyes and yeah Jack really did. Wordlessly he recaptured the boy's lips began with a firm hard stroke.

Having never touched another guy's dick before Jack had no idea how he'd react to what he was doing but the boy seemed to love it. Deep moans kept escaping his lips and into Jack's mouth as he worked his magic. The boy buried his face in Jack's neck babbling incoherently and sucking the skin there. Jack was pretty sure his mom was gonna freak when she saw his ruined neck.

Without warning the boy gave a strangled gasp and came violently. Jack worked him through it as his hips bucked and swayed. Once he'd come down from the high of his orgasm the boy pulled back with a lazy grin in his lips. "Fuck that was hot." Jack chuckled and nodded.

They quickly fixed themselves up, straightening clothes and running hands through hair in order to make themselves more presentable. Once finished he leant in and captured Jack's lips once more. "Guess I'll see you around." He whispered as he pulled back and exited the stall. It took Jack a couple of seconds to process that. "Hey wait!" He cried quickly exiting the stall to find head already gone.  _Fuck._

He turned to look at himself in the mirror and groaned. He had makeup all over his mouth and lower face and his hair was a mess. He took of his mask and did his best to fix his hair before cleaning off his face and splashing cool water over his rosy cheeks. He grabbed his mask before before entering the main hall to find the normal lights on and the music off.  _Home time._ "Jack!" He spun around to see Rian and Cassadee waiting by the door, both now maskless.

Rian's eyes bulged as Jack stopped in front of them. "You're mom is gonna kill you." Jack blushed and his hand flew to his neck.   
"I know." He mumbled.   
"So?" Cas beamed excitedly. "Who was he?" Jack blushed harder as he mumbled.   
"I don't know." Both their faces fell in utter confusion.   
"What do you mean you don't know?" Jack shrugged.   
"Well..."

Cassadee then persisted to turn into his mother and rant at him the entire way home. Telling him off for getting so intimate with a complete stranger and for not fighting harder to get his name. Jack sighed and sunk lower in his seat knowing this was the first of many lectures he was going to get over his actions tonight.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly two weeks later when Jack finally got a lead on finding out the identity of his mystery lover. It wasn't much, a note simply slipped into his locker.

_I miss your taste_

After spending days upon days searching through every social media platform he owned and coming up blank the slightly creepy yet evasive note was in Jack's opinion a stroke of luck.

"Hey Zack!" He looked up from his text book as Jack dropped down into his seat next to him in math. Zack knew people. Zack might be able to help. "Do you recognise this hand writing?" He thrust the note at him and Zack glanced over it with furrowed eyebrows.   
"'I miss your taste'. That's not at all creepy." Jack groaned.   
"I know, I know. Just... do you recognise it?" Zack gave it a quick once over before handing it back with a shrug.   
"Sorry man, I don't really pay attention to handwriting."

Over the next few days Jack began receiving more and more notes.

_I miss your touch_

_I've never felt as good as when I'm with you_

_I want to cover you in hickies forever_

They were driving Jack crazy (and freaking him out just a little). He made a habit of getting up to use the bin during classes so he could stealthily check people's writing as they worked. Nada.

Jack was close to losing his mind when he found an envelope taped to the front of his locker.

_Jack,_

_I've decided I'm done with the secrecy. I really like you and I'm sick of not knowing if you actually like me or not. So let's just take the plunge._

_Meet me at the picnic bench under the tree on the far side of campus during study period. If you don't show up I'll understand and don't worry, no more locker notes._

_x x x_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rian asked as they sat in the canteen at lunch.   
"What do you mean?!"  
"Meeting this guy on your own. It doesn't seem very safe." Cassadee chuckle.   
"Honestly Rian relax he's at school nothing's going to happen." Rian frowned, still not sure.   
"What if it's a trick and a bunch of Jocks beat the shit out of him or something?" Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Well if I don't make it to Music feel free to call the cops."

The bell rang suddenly causing them all to jump and Jack's stomach clenched. He was nervous to find out who this guy was. He knew nothing about him after all, part of him worried he would be someone terrible and he'd have to hurt them. He'd never turned someone down before and after what they'd already done well... dick move much.

He quickly found the picnic bench and sat down nervously on the table with his feet on the bench seat. He sat playing on his phone until he felt the bench creak as someone sat down on the opposite side. He stiffened and they sat in silence for a while. "Hey Jack." He finally said and god that voice. Jack slowly turned and froze in place at the nervously smiling boy beside him. Alex fucking Gaskarth.

Alex moved to the school from a private school about a year ago and had instantly fallen in with the popular crowd. Jack had previously had nothing to do with him beyond occasionally passing him in the library during study period and noting how hot he was. He hadn't even realised that Alex knew he existed.

"You're freaking out." Alex stated, facing falling.   
"I'm in shock." Jack stated. shaking his head. Alex furrowed his eyebrows as he turned so he was sat next to Jack. "Of all the people I'd thought of you never even entered my head." Alex chuckled softly as Jack turned back to him. "I mean we've never even spoken before." Alex blushed slightly.   
"I've always wanted to but I could never work up the nerve. I mean I sometimes watch you when you're studying... you always poke your tongue out when you're concentrating." Jack raised an eyebrow as Alex blushed scarlet. "God I'm such a creep." Jack chuckled as Alex buried his face in his hands. "This isn't exactly going how I planned." Alex admitted as Jack turned to face him properly.   
"Oh yeah? Was I supposed to just drop at your feet?" Alex laughed.   
"God no! I was just supposed to be all impressive and charming not awkward."Jack grinned and shifted closer.   
"I happen to think it's cute."

Alex looked up as Jack leant in and captured his lips. He pulled back as Alex looked at him surprised. "So what happens now?" Alex asked, hope shining in his eyes as he bit his lower lip nervously. Jack thought for a moment before a grin spread over his face. "Well... I've got the house to myself tonight. We can always hang out there." Alex nodded, a smile spreading over his face as he pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
